I want to be bad
by veryafraidtopublish
Summary: All her life Beth Greene did everything she was ever expected to do. But when she meets a certain redneck, everything changes. A/U Bethyl. This is my first fanfic, bare with me. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

It's the morning of my 18th birthday and I am awoken by the familiar voice of my older sister, Maggie. "Bethy" she whispered in my ear. "Wakey wakey! You know what day it is!" I feel my bed dip from where she has sat down.

I slowly open my eyes and see her smiling face. My sister was always the prettiest of the two of us, her brown hair cut short to frame the beautiful features of her face, her green eyes bright and luminous, shapely curves that give her body the perfect hour glass figure. Today, she is wearing a green sundress that compliments her features perfectly. Figures she'd look better than me even on my birthday.

I've been waiting for this day for a while now, my daddy had promised me that he would give me his old Ford truck on the day I turned 18 as long as I maintained my 4.0 gpa and if I kept up my work on our farm. It's safe to say I've met his requirements.

I slowly sat up in my bed smiling at my sister. "I'm 18, Maggs." I leaned forward and captured my sister in a hug.

"Happy birthday Beth." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I've got a surprise for you!". Maggie jumped off of my bed and went to my desk where a bag and box wrapped in really pretty black satin ribbon sat. Maggie brought the packages over to me and gestured for me to open them. "Open the bag first." She said with a huge grin.

I began pulling out the multicolored tissue paper out of the black bag, finally reaching the bottom I pulled out the lacy fabric and held it up. In my hands was the cream colored lace dress I'd been pining over for months, I lifted my head toward Maggie with a shocked expression. "Oh my gosh Maggs! I love it! It's the exact one I wanted!" I squealed.

She laughed " Well duh! Daddy told me you'd been asking for it so I went ahead and got it for you! Now open your next gift, this one is from Glenn." Glenn is Maggie's fiancée they've been together since they were in high school and Glenn was like a big brother to me.

As I undid the black ribbon holding the large box closed, I thought about how perfect this day already was and it just started. I gracefully lifted the lid, removed the wrapping paper and stared wide eyed at the brown leather cowboy boots. They were so beautiful, I had tears in my eyes. Hands down best birthday.

"Glenn bought these?" I looked up at my sister who was still smiling. She nodded her head and I jumped out of my bed throwing my arms around my sister. " They're beautiful! I'm so happy! I'm going to call Glenn and thank him."

"When you're finished, get dressed and come down stairs." She said as she left my room closing the door behind her.

I quickly walked over to my nightstand where my phone was sitting still attached to the charger. I sat on the edge of my bed and scrolled to my contacts and found Glenn's name. clicking the call button I waited, on the fourth ring a familiar voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Is this THE best brother in law a girl could ask for?!" I laughed

"Happy birthday Bethy. Did you like your boots?"

"Of course! Thank you so so so much Glenn I love them. I gotta get ready for school now but I'll have Maggie text you a picture of my outfit so you can see how amazing I'm going to look in my boots!"

"Alright Beth, Happy birthday again."


	2. Chapter 2

We said our goodbyes and I got off the bed and walked over to my adjourning bathroom, starting the shower I slowly peeled of my pajamas and stepped in. I let the hot water cascade down my body and quickly washed my hair, body and shaved my legs. When I was done I stepped out wrapping a fresh towel around my body and padded to my room.

I quickly dried myself off lathering my body in my favorite cucumber melon lotion and body spray, I pulled the dress on and slipped my feet into my new boots. After brushing the tangles out of my hair and applying a soft makeup, I made my way down stairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BETH!" my family yelled as I entered the dining room, everyone was sitting around the table staring at me.

"Come sit Beth" my brother said. " We've all got gifts for you." I smiled and took the seat at the head of the table where my father usually sat. Shawn handed me a baby blue box with a white bow and told me to open it. As I opened the box I found a black sating bag, I pulled the strings on either side and tipped the bag so the contents fell into my palm. It was a necklace, three hearts all falling into one.

"It's to symbolize the three of us," my brother explained " you see, I'm the big one, Maggie is the medium one and you are the little one." He smiled.

"Its beautiful Shawn, I love it thank you so much." I stood giving my brother a hug and asked him to help me put it on.

"Well for your gift, we all have to go outside." My father said as he stood and led us all out the front door and onto the porch. "Now Bethy, your mother and I made a promise to you, that if you kept up with school and your share of the farm work we'd give you the truck. Well you exceeded our expectations. Happy Birthday, she's yours." He smiled and held the keys out to me.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said as threw my arms over both of my parents giving them each kisses on their cheeks.

My mother laughed and reminded me that I would be late if I didn't get my but in gear, I quickly went back into the house for my book bag and gave each family member a kiss and hug thanking them for the gifts and made my way to my new old truck.

When I got to school I was bombarded by my best friend, Sasha we'd been friends since kindergarten when Sasha punched Jimmy Samuels for throwing dirt at me and pushed me down, we've been inseparable since. We were total opposites though, where I was pale she was a rich mocha color and beautiful, her black curls pulled back out of her face to show off her intense chocolate eyes.

"Happy birthday, Girl!" she practically talked me as soon as I got out of my truck " Oh my god Beth I love your outfit!"

"Thanks Sasha," I laughed as she made me twirl, showing off my new digs " The dress is from Maggie, boots from Glenn, necklace from Shawn and of course the truck from momma and daddy." I said as the biggest smile graced my lips.

"They did good!" she squealed. " Oh which reminds me!" she pulled out a gift bag from her purse. " This is for you." Sasha handed me the bag.

I took it and began pulling out the wrapping paper, fishing out the gift at the bottom, I pulled out a brown leather cuff with my name engraved into it.

"Sasha! I love it that you so much!" I hugged her. "Did you all coordinate gifts because this cuff matches my boots perfectly!"

We both laughed. "Maybe. We might have all met up and planned our gifts." I rolled my eyes and the five minute bell began ringing.

As Sasha and I said our goodbyes, promising to meet up for lunch, I began my trek to first period English 11 with Mr. Mamet, I was walking down the hall toward my class when someone grabbed my arm pulling me over to the nearby locker, I was so surprised it took me a minute to register who grabbed me. When I looked at them I was met with the familiar face of Jimmy Samuels, whom I briefly dated at the beginning of the school year, It wasn't anything serious but to him it was everything.

"Jimmy." I said with a sigh. I really didn't want to have this conversation. Again.

"Happy birthday Bethy." He smiled. Jimmy was cute in that annoying brother way. Beside the whole dirt incident in kindergarten Jimmy was actually very sweet but that was part of the problem he was just too sweet.

"Thank you Jimmy but I really gotta get to class."

The rest of the day went by at a blur, I got through all six of my classes but when I got home I saw that my parents had set up the front lawn to look like a picture out of a magazine. My mother had a table set up with a white table cloth, accented with yellow napkins and out best dinner ware, in the center was a vase full of my favorite sunflowers. It was absolutely perfect.

I quickly walked up the front steps and opened the front door, my nostrils were invaded with the sweet smell of my momma's famous apple pie baking in the oven, the hearty smell of pot roast and biscuits. Could this day get any better?

"Momma?" I called as I walked into the kitchen smiled at the beautiful feast on the counter.

"Hey baby, how was school?" she asked as she exited the pantry with a roll of foil in her hands. Annette Greene was absolutely stunning, she had a dirty blonde colored hair pulled back in a neat braid, her eyes the same shade of blue as Beth's, her womanly shape gave her the right curves and the perfect amount of tightness.

Beth sighed wishing she could look more like her mother or Maggie, wishing she was more shapely instead of gangly. "It was good, I have a lot of homework so I'm gonna get that finished before dinner." I smiled at my mother, snatching a green apple off the counter and left her quietly humming.

An hour and a half later I was in my room sitting at my old oak desk, trying to figure out how to start my English essay, I had to write a two page essay on the symbolism of _Romeo and Juliet._ As I stared at my computer screen I was thankfully saved when I heard my mom calling me from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly saved my paper and closed down my computer.

I walked down stairs and immediately heard laughter coming from outside. I walked out the front door and down the porch steps and saw my family standing around the table that was set up outside, the sun already having gone down, my mother lit the candles on the table and plugged in the twinkle lights wrapped around the surrounding trees, it was breath taking.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BETHY!" my family said in unison.

"Come sit baby girl." My mother said as she ushered me to my seat. Everyone following.

"This is amazing guys." I gushed.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Maggie, Shawn and I all helped with the clean up and take down while my parents retired to their bedroom.

"Good birthday Bethy?" Shawn asked.

"The best." I smiled.

"How's school going?" Maggie questioned. "Any cute guys?" Maggie was already on her third year of college, Shawn his first.

"School is good, I like all my teachers and my classes are easy, as for boys, none of the boys at school are worth my time."

"Don't worry Bethy. You're still young and beautiful, and you might even meet someone at the festival Friday night." My sister winked. "Now you go on up to bed, we've got this."

I kissed and hugged my siblings good night and made my way back to my bedroom. As I slipped out of the day's outfit and into my cotton sleep shorts and t-shirt, I thought about my performance, I hadn't actually played for a real crowd, just at church and for my family. But playing on an actual stage in front of the whole town had my stomach in knots. I laid in my bed and quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and tonight was the first night of the annual flower festival. I was already excited, Sasha and I had plans to go but we had to get through school first. Picking out my outfit for school was always the hardest, I always wanted to look good but most of the time I just wanted to wear sweats and a hoodie. But today it was relatively easy, I decided on my dark blue jean shorts, cowboy boots, and my new teal colored ruffle tank top.<p>

After getting dressed, I applied some chap stick and mascara, and decided to leave my hair down. I quickly made my way down stairs grabbing a granola bar and said my goodbyes and literally ran to my truck.

I had text Sasha the night before telling her we needed to go shopping to find me the perfect outfit to perform in. And it just so happened that today was a short day at school which meant we got out at 12:30 because at 3 they were closing main street for the flower floats and then the festival would begin.

* * *

><p>When I got to school I met up with Sasha in front of my locker. She was wearing her Senoia High School cheer leading uniform and looked absolutely amazing, she's been the captain all four years and she's even riding on one of the floats.<p>

"Hey girl!" she said as she pulled me in for a hug. "You excited for tonight?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm so nervous, what if I choke? Or worse what if I throw up?" I was already freaking myself out.

"You will do fine! Your voice is amazing and who knows you might even find your future husband." She winked causing me to giggle.

"You sound like Maggie. But I don't know if I'll find Mr. Right. I mean you have Bob and Maggie has Glenn." Sasha smiled and draped her arm over my shoulders leading me to the nearest planter to sit on.

"Yes, I do have Bob, but remember it took a lot of dating around to finally meet him and how many boyfriends has Maggie had over the years and how long did it take her to find Glenn?" She sighed. "You never know what'll happen." She squeezed my shoulder.

"I guess you're right, but guys don't exactly line up to talk to me. I've had one boyfriend and I'm not even sure it counts cause Jimmy and I barely even kissed." Just then the bell rang and Sasha and I both stood. "Meet me by my truck and we'll go shopping right after school."

"Kay, see ya!" she called throwing a wave over her shoulder as she walked the opposite direction.

My classes went by fast, everyone told me they were excited for my performance tonight, which gave me the jitters. My music teacher promised extra credit, which I didn't really need but would gladly accept. When I got out to my truck Sasha was waiting for me as promised.

"Hey." I said as I unlocked both doors, climbing in I quickly started it and flipped on the air, waiting a few minutes for it to turn on, Sasha and I made our decent to the nearest clothing store.

"So what are you singing tonight?" Sasha asked.

"Well I've only got time for two songs so I thought I'd start out with a Tom Waits song and then go to Be Good." I said turning into the parking lot.

"Oooh. Good choices!" she squealed as we both hopped out of the truck and walked into the store. " I was thinking you should wear your boots and maybe a dress."

"Good idea." I said as we walked to the dress isle.

"Hey girls! Can I help you with anything?" asked Carol, the owner and a close friend of my mothers. She was beautiful with her short cropped gray hair and shapely figure. Her daughter Sophia was a couple years younger than I so I babysat quite often.

"Hey Carol!" I said giving the older woman a hug. " We're just looking for an outfit for tonight. I'm performing at 6. Are you and Sophia gonna come?"

"Of course! Your momma has been bragging about you singing at the festival for weeks now!" she gushed causing me to blush " You girls are in luck, I just got a new shipment of dresses and there are a few that would complement your skin tone perfectly!" Carol quickly went to the back of the store returning with two dresses, a pale pink high –low and a baby blue dress that stopped at the knee.

"Carol these are perfect but which one should I get?"

"Both. Consider it a birthday gift." She winked. "Y'all better hurry up if you're gonna make it to the float ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting both dresses and heading back to my house, Sasha and I made our way to my bedroom where Sasha fixed her makeup and hair while I applied a light make up and some eyeliner which I cat eyed, I decided on the pale pink dress and quickly put my boots on. By the time we were done it was already 2:45. Taking Sasha's car back we ventured into town.

My parents, Maggie and Glenn –Shawn was out of town- were already in town saving us some seats to watch the floats. As Sasha rode past we all cheered and she waved with a giant smile on her face. Next were the children's floats and the fire department and the county sheriff's department with Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes and his partner Shane Walsh. My parents were really good friends with the Grimes' family, I often baby sat their children Carl and Judith.

After the floats everyone made their way to the park for the beginning of the festival. I was already filled with nerves and pretty much everyone in town was here all gathered around the stage. It was 5:45 and I was on next, right now was the Senoia High School Madrigals. When it was my turn I quickly shook off my fears and made my way to the stage, I could hear the distinct cheers of Maggie, Glenn and Sasha. I quickly found them in the crowd and began strumming my guitar.

They hung a sign up in our town

"if you live it up, you won't

live it down"

So, she left Monte Rio, son

Just like a bullet leaves a gun

With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips

She went and took that California trip

Well, the moon was gold, her

Hair like wind

She said don't look back just

Come on Jim

Oh you got to

Hold on, Hold on

You got to hold on

Take my hand, I'm standing right here

You gotta hold on

I crooned. I began looking around the audience, everyone was swaying with the music and felt really good. As I was scanning the audience I locked eyes with electric blue ones. I quickly looked away after 10 seconds but when I looked back he was still staring. He was handsome in that rough rugged way, his shaggy dark hair hung in his face and he was smoking a cigarette.

* * *

><p>Everyone enjoyed the first song and as I moved on to the second song, the man with the blue eyes was still staring at me. I began singing the next song which was more upbeat and got the crowd cheering.<p>

It's unclear now what we intend.

We're alone in our own world.

You don't wanna be my boyfriend

and I don't wanna be your girl.

And that, that's a relief.

We'll drink up our grief

and pine for summer

and we'll buy beer to shotgun

and we'll lay in the lawn

and we'll be good.

When I was finished with the second song, everyone cheered and clapped, and the man with the electric blue eyes even nodded his head holding up a beer can in a cheers motion. I quickly nodded back and made my way off the stage with my guitar and out to my family.

When I reached my family they all gushed on how great I did, but I couldn't stop thinking about those blue eyes and the man they belonged to. He looked older, and from what I could tell it looked like he had a leather vest on. I began scanning the crowd barely paying attention to what they were saying.

"Bethy?" my father said gaining my attention. I looked back to the gray- blue eyes of my father, he was about 30 years older than my mother so his beard and hair was already white, giving him a Santa Claus look.

"Yes, Daddy?" I smiled back.

"Your mother and I are going home, would you like us to take your guitar?"

"Oh yes, thank you!" I quickly gave both my parents hugs and kisses, telling them I would see them tomorrow, reminding them I was staying with Sasha tonight, as they walked off.

"Bethy, you did amazing!" my sister said as she hugged me.

"Yeah Beth it was really great!" her fiancée Glenn said as he kissed my cheek. I really liked Glenn, he was really good for my sister.

"Thanks guys but you go on ahead, have some fun Sasha and I are gonna go on some rides, eat lots of carnival food." I laughed.

"Hell yes we are!" said Sasha excitedly.

"Alright girls have fun!"

* * *

><p>As the night went on, Sasha and I went on majority of the rides, ate as much as we could stuff into our faces and even met up with some of our friends from school, including Bob. All of our friends had boyfriends or girlfriends and I was stuck as the 3rd wheel, like always.<p>

I started thinking about the man with the blue eyes, and why I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't even know his name or how old he actually is, or what if he's a murderer? But what if he's kind and gentle? I really wanted to know who he was but I doubt I'll ever see him again. As I snapped out of my thoughts I noticed I was all alone. My friends had left me behind. Great.

I began walking around the festival in search of my friends, but highly doubted that I'd find any of them, our whole town is here. I made my way past the food stands, and toward the rides. As I was walking past the information pavilion someone grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the side of the building. As I looked up I was greeted with the familiar face of Jimmy, again.

"What the hell Jimmy?" I screeched. I wasn't in the mood for his games.

"You were amazing up there." He cooed, stepping closer, while pinning my arms to the side he began nuzzling his nose on the side of my neck. "I miss you baby."

"Well I don't miss you." I couldn't move ad he held me to the wall with his weight. "Get off Jimmy!

"Oh I plan too." It took me a few seconds to see the true meaning in his words. "You're mine Beth."

"You best get off the girl if you know what's good for ya." An unfamiliar voice drawled.

"Oh yeah asshole? I don't think this is any of your business." Jimmy said as he lifted off my slightly, giving me enough leveraged to kick him in the balls.

Jimmy quickly went down and I pushed myself away from him and ran to the arms of the stranger, wrapping myself around him. I felt his body go rigid, but after a few seconds he began to relax.

"You ok?" he asked as he untangled himself from me and stepped back, when I looked up I was met with the electric blue eyes of the man watching me sing. Up close he was even more attractive, under his leather vest he had on a sleeveless plaid shirt, black jeans with a few holes here and there and black work boots.

"T-thank you." I said

"Beth." Jimmy moaned in the background. "You stupid bitch."

I quickly rolled my eyes. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately yes, he's my ex-boyfriend." I sighed. " I'm Beth Greene by the way." I held my hand out for him to shake it.

He quickly shook it and dropped my hand like it was fire. "Daryl Dixon" he said as he dropped my gaze.

"Well Daryl Dixon , you are my hero."

He scoffed. "Ain't no one's hero, just happened to be here. Shouldn't you be with your friends or something?

"Yeah, but I lost them in the crowd."

"C'mon." he said jerking his head back toward to crowd and began walking back to the festival. I quickly followed after him, all thoughts of finding my friends far in the back of my mind. I wanted to know this stranger that saved me from Jimmy.

"So Daryl," I drawled thickening my southern accent "I've never seen you around town."

He grunted looking at me out of the corner of his eye, I had to quicken my pace to keep up with him. I noticed that his leather vest had a pair of angel wings stitched onto the back and couldn't help but think how perfect they fit him. As we were getting to the larger parts of the crowd I grabbed his hand causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He glanced down at our hands, then back up to my face.

"I don't want to lose you in the crowd." I rolled my eyes and smiled brightly at him.

He sighed and began leading us out of the sea of people and toward the entrance of the park. We stopped in front of the entrance sign, he dropped my hand, reaching into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out he placed it between his lips, bending his head ever so slightly, lighting the end and slowly inhaled. I was completely lost in the simple act, watching intently.

"You got a ride home?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You got a ride home?" he asked looking at me.

"I um, I'm supposed to be staying with my friend tonight but I lost her somewhere." I said nervously looking away. As Daryl continued to smoke his cigarette, I thought about how he saved me from Jimmy. I hate to think about what Jimmy might have done if not for Daryl. Jimmy was never like that when we first started dating, it wasn't until he started hanging out with Zach Roberts, and Amy Harrison. The so-called "bad kids". He just wasn't the Jimmy I knew anymore.

While deep in thought I missed that Daryl was talking to me. I still would've missed it had it not been for the fact that he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I questioned.

He softly chuckled, throwing his cigarette butt on the ground crushing it with the toe of his boot. "c'mon." Daryl started walking leaving me staring at his angel wing covered back.

I quickly caught up with him, and we began walking toward the parking lot. "Where we going?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Daryl just looked at me and kept walking, ignoring my question we weaved through the sea of cars finally stopping in front of an older Ford pick-up truck. Pulling his keys out of his pocket he walked over to the passenger side unlocking the door and opening it for me. He gestured for me to get in and I walked over to him carefully climbing onto the passenger seat.

As soon as I sat down, Daryl closed the door for me and quickly making his way to the driver's side. Opening the door he hopped in shutting the door and putting the keys into the ignition. The truck roared to life, and Daryl put the truck in drive and carefully weaved his way out of the parking lot.

Pulling on to the main street, I gave Daryl directions to Sasha's house. I couldn't help but notice Daryl's handsome features. I usually didn't find long hair on guys attractive but on Daryl it fit him perfectly, and I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes every time he looked at me.

"Quit starin'." Daryl said shaking me from my trance. I blushed at the fact he caught me staring at him.

"Sorry." I said turning to look out the window. Pausing before I began questioning him. "So Daryl, what do you do?"

He snorted. "I work at Dale's."

"Really?" he nodded. " My daddy and Mr. Dale have been friends for years." I said smiling. "You have any siblings?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, bringing his thumb up to his lips, he didn't answer for a while so I decided to drop the question.

"A brother." He finally answered. "Merle."

"Older or younger."

"Older." Daryl glanced at me and I smiled at him.

"I have a brother and a sister." I said. "Shawn has a different daddy, but my daddy adopted him and Maggie, she has a different momma, hers died when she was real little. So my momma adopted her. I'm the youngest."

"I know your brother." He said pulling into Sasha's driveway. "Hangs around the shop with Dale."

After sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes, I decided I wanted to get to know Daryl, my savior in a leather vest. "You got a pen?" He reached over and opened the glove compartment, digging through the piles of paper, finally producing a pen. Daryl handed me the pen and I pulled his hand toward me. Writing my number on the palm of his hand. "Call me." I said before jumping out of his truck and making my way up the dirt drive way and onto Sasha's front porch, watching as Daryl pulled his truck out of the drive way and down the road.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?"<p>

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. I didn't see Sasha sitting on the swing, hanging from the roof of her family's home. "How long have you been there?!" I screeched throwing my hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"Long enough to see that guy drop you off. I didn't get a good look at his face though." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you everything. But let's go inside first."

Sasha got up from her seat and walked to the front door, opening it but first explaining that we had to be quiet because her brother Tyreese was home and was already asleep. We quickly made our way to Sasha's room, closing the door she jumped on the bed, while I walked over to my pile of belonging, she must've brought in from her car.

While I was changing into my pajamas, I began telling Sasha about everything that happened, not leaving out any important detail.

Sasha seemed to be lost in thought since she hadn't said anything since I began telling her what happened. "Say something, please?" I sat down next to her on the bed.

She pursed her lips, "First I'm going to kill that little shit Jimmy, and second Daryl Dixon is hot!" she must've noticed my questioning look, "He works at Dale's with Tyreese. They're actually really good friends."

"And I never met him before tonight?!" I asked, shocked. "We practically live at each other's houses and I never met him!" Sasha chuckled and I threw my pillow at her.

"You probably never met him because he just got back into town not too long ago."

"Where'd he go?"

Sasha sighed. "He left town to go work things out with his brother. They used to be really close, doing practically everything with each other, but Merle was never any good for him. It was always them against the world until Daryl made a change in his life. After Merle got arrested this last time and thrown into prison, Daryl came back to start his life over."

Before I had a chance to respond my phone, which was currently plugged into the charger on Sasha's nightstand, she literally did everything for me,

my phone began to vibrate, the tell-tale sign that someone was calling me. I leaned over and looked at the screen not recognizing the number I pressed the green button accepting the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Beth?" came the now familiar voice of Daryl Dixon. I smiled to myself, internally jumping for joy that he actually called.

"Hello Daryl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First I'd like to thank those who have favorited, followed and reviewed. Your feedback is greatly appreciated and i will continue to do my best with this story. Secondly I want to make it clear that I do not take any credit for the songs, or characters, just the story line. **


End file.
